After He Split
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: This takes place from after Indy left Marion to right before Temple of doom takes place. After he leaves Marion he still misses her but he finds someone else. An Austrialian Archaeologist. Continued in NEW story called New Adventures. AU.
1. Chapter 1 : Indy Leaves

Title – After He Split

**Title –** After He Split

**Summary –**This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after.

**Disclaimer –**I own nothing except The Australian Archaeologist

**Chapter 1 – Indy Leaves**

XXX

"Indiana Jones," She yelled when he walked out the door

"What," He yelled back

"Listen here, if you think you can just walk away now then you better not even think of coming back,"

She had been really angry at him for deciding to leave her.

"Well Fine, Good by Miss Ravenwood," Were his last words and she slammed the door behind him and

He walked off with only his clothes, weapons and his usual bags.

XXX

Indy woke to that same dream almost every night. He knew he missed Marion ever since then but he

moved on. He continued with his Jobs and went on a date here and there but never really was with

anyone long enough to remember their last name. Indy left that morning he was on his way to

Australia for another adventure looking for an Australian relic worth more then he had ever seen. He

was on his flight by 9 and was in Hawaii by that night. He had 4 over night stops. Hawaii was his first

then Tonga, New Zealand and Sydney. He would arrive in the middle of the outback in 5 days. Indy did

not know that there would actually be people living the area when he arrived. He had heard it had

been deserted for centuries. When he arrived he found that there was a whole town there and that he

was not the only Archaeologist in the area as well but the onlyone looking for the relic. The other

Archaeologist was a famous Australian Archaeologist Rikki Bennett. She was a few years younger the

Indy, ten times smarter and about seven inches shorter. She was known in Australia for her Surfing

abilities, her swimming abilities, her fighting ability and her brains. She was the smartest person to

graduate from the Sydney College in history and she has a major in many different things. She is a

world renound Archaeologist, Paleontologist and Historian who can speak over ten languages including

a few forms of rare languages. Indy was quite impressed at what he knew but he knew there was

more to her then he had heard and saw. They had a few earlier encounters where she had always got

to the treasure first. They had first met in Istanbul looking for the lost treasure of Constantine. Their

later encounters included Giza, Shanghai, Wellington, Machu pitchu, Cuzco, South France and

surprisingly at his own collage in Connecticut. She had been looking for clues to the lost diary of Mary

Magdalene. Indy had never officially met her; they had come and gone, fought for a treasure or two

and shot at each other at one point in Cuzco. Indy had the chance to meet her since he had been right

where she lived and that he might need help since there was no one available to ask for help he

thought this would be the perfect time to meet her and see her skill first hand. The only thing he was

worrying about was that he had heard that she was never very good with help for one thing and that

she liked to take control and do things her way which was not so smart to normal people but she did

always seem to come through in the end. He finally decided that he would ask for her help but maybe

after he ate. the though of her made him shake so he thought that he should not try to meet her with

the chance of throwing up from his nerves. The only thing that made him want to hurry was that he

heard that she was really beautiful and he wanted to see if the rumors about her were all true. The

good and the bad.

Indy found to his surprise a tiny restaurant in town and got something to eat and sat there for an

extra few minutes to finish up his coffee and then he got going. He did not know where she lived but

what he did know was that it would be the only house with Archaeological things in the windows and

possibly outside. But to make sure he asked a young man he saw walking down the only road in the

town and he said that she lived right where Indy thought. Indy walked down to the house braced

himself for what ever was coming and knocked on the door. As the door opened there was a Woman in

the doorway she was beautiful and looked nothing like an Archaeologist. But when she started to talk

he could not mistake her for the woman he had heard about and met a few times.

"Indiana Jones," She said

"Yeah," He said stunned that she knew who he was

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was um," he stumbled over the words and forgot what he was there for

"Let me guess, your here because your looking for that lost relic outside this town," she said nailing

the reason why he was there

"Yeah,"

"Yeah and you want my help," She knew that would be the only reason why he was there especially

after their recent encounter in Cuzco.

"How did you know?" He asked wondering why she would know every reason why he was standing on

her door step.

"Well come in and we can talk," she said gesturing for him to come in to the house.

'Great' he thought as he walked into her house.

He knew exactly why she had said 'So we can talk' he knew she would tell him what they were going

to do and take charge of the operation. So he walked into the house and sat down on her couch. She

had many books propped open on the nearby table and a few scattered on every other place that you

could put a book. from what Indy saw she loved to read, something never mentioned to him about her

and that she had a lot of thing that were not related to her work. She had pictures of surfers which he

expected were her and she had trophies and many other pictures most of them looked like they had

been taken on a beach or near water. So from what he noticed she loved her past more then her

present and that she loved the beach and ocean and because of that he wondered why she was so

far away from something she clearly loved.

"So what do you want me to help you with?" she asked handing him a bottle of water

"I was wondering if you could possibly help me find that relic you mentioned," he answered

"Well I almost forgot, you probably already know but it makes me feel like an idiot if I don't,"

"Don't what,"

"Introduce myself, My Name is Rikki Cleo Benet," She said as she put her hand out obviously for Indy to

shake. To Indy's surprise she was nicer at first then he expected.

"Hi, I'm Henry Jones the second but call me Indiana or Indy either one is fine with me," he said smiling

at her.

"Well let's get down to business," she said sitting down.

"Can you help me?" he asked

"Yes, I can," she answered but it was not the yes he was looking for.

"Will you?"

"Maybe,"

"What do you mean maybe?" he said getting angry at her patience he could see she was a very hard

person to fight with.

"I'm kidding you need a since of humor," she laughed

"Humor," he said getting louder

"Yes, Relax alright maybe that's why you look so scared,"

"I'm not scared,"

"Really, I know the rumors about me; some are true but most are not,"

"Which aren't?"

"The ones about me being mean, nasty and a complete control freak,"

"Ah,"

"Yeah well let's get started but a little tip,"

"What's that?"

"We might have to look in another place,"

"Why?"

"Because it's not here,"

"What do you mean it's not here?"

"I checked already it is in a remote area just south of Perth,"

"Okay then lets go,"

"Wait,"

"Why?"

"Can I get changed and ready first?" she asked looking down at herself and Indy finally noticed that

she was wearing a night shirt and shorts.

"Right," he said

"You can wait here for a while I will be back in about 20,"

"Okay take your time," he said as he watched her walk in to a door right on the other side of the room

but she did not close it all the way or maybe it did not close Indy had no idea but he could not help but

to look in the room only to watch her get changed and pack her things. She probably knew he was

there because she never turned towards the door and kept turning her head slightly and Indy could

tell she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Twenty minuets later she turned around and Indy ran

back to the couch and pretended to be looking at her trophies.

"You sure have a lot of trophies,"

"Yeah they are mostly from Swimming and Surfing,"

"Wow, you must be really good,"

"I guess, let's go,"

"Right, how do we get there?" he asked but she just turned to him and smiled because when they got

outside there was already a plane outside ready to go. They Boarded and then they were on their way

to somewhere under Perth and they would arrive in less then 4 hours.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Chapter two will be up soon. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : On the Flight

**Title –** After He Split

**Summary –**This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Disclaimer –**I own nothing except The Australian Archaeologist

**Chapter 2 – On the Flight**

XXX

They got on the plane and it set off. It was early in the morning and Indy was board. He thought he should talk but he did not know what to say to her. While he was thinking she was looking at something. He finally decided to ask her what it was because she looked so sad something he never thought she would be.

"What's wrong?" Indy finally asked

"Nothing," she said putting what ever it was in to her pocket. She had almost the same clothes as

Indy.

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing,"

"Alright," he said he knew this was going nowhere

"Fine, it is my Ex-Fiancée,"

"Ex-Fiancée?" he asked because she never wore a ring and he never saw any pictures except her some other girls and a few boys but they looked like friends and one looked like her brother.

"Yeah, he died in a cave-in 3 months ago,"

"Who was he?" he said getting sentimental

"His name was Anton Mercer, he was a Paleontologist,"

"I have heard of that, I am so sorry,"

"Why? It's not your fault, besides I got over it, it is just a little sad sometimes,"

"I know,"

"No to work,"

"Right," Indy said as they started to discuss what they would do. Indy was surprised at all she knew. It would take a while for her to get used to help.

XXX - 2 Hours later

They had landed in Perth with little time to spare. They wanted to get done fast and find the treasure. Indy wanted to stop to eat so they did and then the set off. Rikki had some friends there so she got them a ride to their destination.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Sorry it was so short. Hope You Enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Not There : Found

Title – After He Split

**Title –** After He Split

**Summary –**This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Disclaimer –**I own nothing except The Australian Archaeologist

**Chapter 3 – Not There / Found**

XXX

They arrived at their destination about a half hour later. Thanks the person who gave the ride. He was probably family because he looked like Rikki. They walked away and it looked like Rikki knew the way because she led him right to the main chamber where they assumed to be full of booby-traps and saw that there was nothing in there but a small box. Rikki led him through the booby-traps he now understood why she got the treasure first. She was very fast. They got to the box opened it up nothing happened and when they opened it there was only a sheet of old paper and nothing else. The relic was not there. They made their way back and ran into a few booby-traps and got out with a few bumps and bruises.

"Well now what all we have is a piece so paper that has parts missing," Indy said pointing to the holes in the paper.

"Relax for what I can read there is another temple in I think it says Grippling,"

"Grippling?" Indy asked

"It is an old abandoned temple in the middle of the country. No one has been there for hundreds of years,"

"Alright then let's go,"

"Come on," she said running back to the car which was still waiting for them.

XXX

It had been three hours when the boarded the plane. It would take them to her town and then they took her car from there.

XXX - in Grippling

It took two hours by car to get to Grippling and it looked deserted. They walked up to the temple and figured out how to get in. They were lucky that they were the only ones there. They made their way to what looked like an entrance way to the Chamber where the relic might be. There were many booby- traps but they made it through until Rikki finally stopped. Indy did not know why but she stopped and was just staring at the floor in-front of her.

"Rikki," he said to get her attention but no answer

"Rikki what's wrong?" He asked she looked scared or frozen with fear but in a shaky voice she stared to talk

"Ra...Ra...Rats," she finally got out. From that he knew right away she was scared of rats. This would explain why she did not get the treasure herself in Cuzco. There were rats all over the chamber. Rikki was frozen with fear. She was just as scared of rats as he was of snakes.

"It's alright," he said as he put out his hand but she did not take it.

"I can't," she said as she started to back up.

"Here, let me help you," he said as he picked her up and walked through the rats. Once they were through he put her down.

"Thank You," she said hugging him

"No problem," he said as they walked along.

The rats were only in that chamber meaning there was a way out through there. The made it to the room they were looking for and right there in the middle they saw the Relic. It was gold with diamonds on it. They made their way up to it and then Indy grabbed it as he pulled out a bag to put it in. After that they ran back to the rat room and Rikki pulled out one of her guns and to make sure she shot the wall. The wall crumbled and all the rats ran out and they ran out to. Ignoring her fear Rikki ran through the rats with Indy and they ran back to the car got in and sped off. As they were driving away they saw the temple crumble. They made it back to her house 2 hours later and then she invited him to stay the night because it was already midnight when they arrived. She let him stay in the guest room and they went to bed.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4 : That Night

Title – After He Split

**Title –** After He Split

**Summary –**This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Disclaimer –**I own nothing except The Australian Archaeologist

**Chapter 4 - That Night**

That night Indy did not fall asleep. He decided to go look around the house. He walked out of the room and into what looked like her study. He so many books what looked like over two hundred piled high on the floor. The piles were labeled Finished, Incomplete, Read, and Don't Bother. The last pile made him laugh. He wondered if she had really read all of those books. He walked away from the books and towards the pictures. She also labeled them. They were labeled My Brother, My Sister, My Friends and My Home. Indy was surprise at the pictures of her home. It was not a house but an island and what looked like a cave. He considered it to be her favorite place which was like her home. Then he looked at the pictures of her friends. She had labeled the names on the picture frames. On one big group picture it was labeled Lewis, Cleo, Ash, Emma, Me, Tori and Zane. Then on another she was on the beach with the three girls and it was labeled Cleo, Tori, Me, Emma. She looked so happy. She even added the date May 17 1922. Then he moved to look at the pictures of her sister. She was little probably 7 or 8 and she had blond hair blue eyes and looked just like a smaller version of Rikki. Her name was on the pictures, her name was Jessie. Indy then moved over to look at the last area which said My Brother. She looked so happy with him. There were so many pictures of the two. And one very curious one was one that said Our Birthday. It made him wonder. Did she have a twin brother? She labeled one with his name, Zane. He was also in the pictures of her friends. Then he moved over to her desk. He wanted to learn more about her but all he found was maps drawings of her finds and unopened mail. Then he found something interesting a letter she had written in 1923. But he disregarded it and walked out of the room into the living room. He looked at the pictures of her. They all were dated up to 1921 then they stopped and started up in 1922 with martial arts. All of her swimming and surfing ended in1921 and she stopped the water sports. He had no idea why she had stopped she was so good. He looked at her trophies and pictures for a while. She was so good and then stopped. He wondered why. He had seen many mysteries in his life but she was definitely the biggest and hardest to reveal the true side to.

"Like The Pictures?" Rikki's voice came from behind him and he jumped

"Yeah there really nice,"

"Not really,"

"What do you mean? You have about ten first place trophies for each sport,"

"No big,"

"Well what are you doing out here?"

"Relaxing,"

"Ah, so when do you go back?"

"Back where?"

"Home,"

"Well I go back to my old town for a class reunion in two days,"

"I go back to the shore in two days also,"

"Well do you have a place to stay?"

"When?"

"Now,"

"Nowhere,"

"You can stay here,"

"Are you sure,"

"Yes, I need the company,"

"Thanks," she said as she walked back to her room and finally fell asleep.

Indy stayed for a little while then finally went back to the room and fell asleep.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Two Days Later

Title – After He Split

**Title –** After He Split

**Summary –**This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Disclaimer –**I own nothing except The Australian Archaeologist

**Chapter 5 - Two Days Later**

XXX

"Good morning, are you ready to leave?" Rikki said walking out of her room.

"Ready," he said as he got the stuff into her car and they drove to the plane and took off. They arrived in Sydney a few hours later and she said goodbye. Indy had to go to the museum and she had the reunion. She got into the car and went the opposite way still thinking about the night before. She and Indy started to really get along and they had a little fun. She arrived at the reunion a little late but was not the last one there. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and she walked in and recognized everyone immediately but did not want people to see her. So she walked around when she ran into her brother and then her three best friends. They all talked for a while. There was alcohol there so Rikki had a beer and everyone else joined in. they were all laughing when a familiar voice started talking into the microphone. It was he father. She looked over to Zane and he quickly looked away. he knew her and her father had a huge fight years ago and never made up but he knew she would never have came if she knew he would be here and now he knew he should have told her. He could see her fuming with anger. He had made a big mistake.

"Zane why didn't you tell me?" she started with

"I...I...,"

"Spit it out,"

"I knew he would be here but I thought you wouldn't come if you knew and everyone wanted to see you again, we all missed you,"

"Thanks but I still would have come but I would have come prepared,"

"Sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"Good," he said and right then their father appeared.

"Zane Who's your friend?" he asked looking at Rikki he did not recognize her because she had looked so different. When he asked she could not help but laugh.

"WOW! I guess time does change everything," she laughed

"Excuse me?"

"You really don't remember me,"

"NO, wait, Rikki is that you?"

"Yeah," she said as he rushed to hug his daughter.

"I am so sorry," he said as he hugged her even tighter

"Dad, it's okay now you're going to break my back please let go,"

"Oh Sorry," he said as he let go of his daughter.

"You have changed so much," he said looking at her from top to bottom.

"Thanks, I think," she laughed

"What Happened?" he asked as he saw a few scars on her arms shoulders and legs.

"Just the disadvantages of the job," she said looking at the most recent one on her forearm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes,"

"I am so glad your back,"

"Me too," Just then something happened. The lights went out and she knew something bad had happened. Lucky for her she carried her bag with her and she ran to the bathroom and changed when she heard a gun shot. She ran out to the room and it was deserted and Belloq was standing in the middle of the room with his gun pointed at her and about fifteen other men's guns pointed at her. She just laughed. She was never before defeated. She looked around and saw nobody there so she pulled out her guns and pointed them at Belloq he the laughed as well. She started to move forward when one gun went off. Rikki looked around the tables and saw people under them she got scared when she saw her entire senior class hiding under the tables. She had no choice it was either her fight and possibly get killed doing it or her not fight everyone there dies and she dies in a few days. She decided to fight.

"What do you want Belloq?" she spat

"The Idol," he said calmly. She looked around at the terrified faces under the tables but no one knew it was her and to make sure she started to yell at Belloq in French. No one under stood her and she was happy for that. She finally decided to fight when two men grabbed her from behind. The first thing she did was stomp on the one guy's foot and kicks the other in the balls. They both fell to the floor in pain. They were weaker then she thought. She put her guns away in case she needed them and started to fight hand to hand combat which she was an expert at. She had got most of them when Belloq fired his gun right at her. She managed to move far enough in time to miss he heart but he had shot her arm and it started t bleed really bad. He had always waited for this moment when he could finally kill his opponent when someone ran through the door and knocked the gun right out of his hand saving her life. It was Indy. She was so happy to see him. He fought Belloq while she fought the five guys left. She beat them easily except for one guy who would not quit. Indy saw she was in trouble and threw her his whip. She caught it and threw it at the guy trying to get his gun away from him but instead it wrapped around his neck and he pulled at it sending her to the ground and the whip to the roof. It caught on to the fan and away he went. Not her intention but it worked. Then she grabbed her guns and threw one to Indy. He caught it and the both pointed it a Belloq but he was too fast he had managed to grab someone from one of the tables and a half dozen more guys ran into the room to aid Belloq. They grabbed Indy but on Belloq orders left Rikki alone.

"The Idol or he dies," Belloq said pointing a gun towards the mind head. Because she was loosing so much blood she could not see clear but when he spoke she knew whop it was.

"Please," the voice cried

"Zane," she said as she dropped her gun and stepped back looking like she was going surrender. Then not on Belloq orders two shots were fired. No one knew where until Rikki fell to the floor her leg shot and her side bleeding. One had hit her lower left leg and one had skimmed her side. She was loosing a lot of blood now. She looked up from the floor and unable to speak she looked to Zane and mouthed 'I'm Sorry' right then Indy broke free and fired from both guns hitting all of the men and Belloq in the leg. Belloq ran with all his strength to the door defeated but he would still not give up. Zane free and still in shock was frozen for a second. Everyone under the tabled did not know who the people were they were all in shock about what had just happened. Once Zane and Indy were able to process what happened. They ran over to Rikki. Zane still did not know it was his sister. Everyone ran over to her not knowing who she was she was on her knees and too weak to speak she almost collapsed when Indy caught her just in time.

"Who is it?" People whispered but Rikki finally pulled all of her strength to put her head up and everyone gasped.

"Rikki?" Zane, her father and her friends yelled along with most of the other people there. She could not speak she was too weak but she had enough energy to make a little noise. Indy helped her stand up but it did not last she fell down into Indy's arms she was light and Indy was able to hold her up and carry her to the near by table and lay her on top of it.

"She...She...," One of the girls stuttered

"Yeah she got shot, she was the one to save your butts and she's an archaeologist/adventurer and can handle a gun," Indy rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Rikki Sweetie?" her father grabbed her hand but she did not grab back. She was loosing blood and no one knew how to help him.

"What do we do?" Zane asked

"Here," Indy said handing Zane the guns

"What,"

"Just put them over there and get that man down I need my whip,"

"Um,"

"Do you want me to save your sister or not,"

"Yes,"

"Then do it and Hurry," he yelled and he took off his shirt and started to rip it into strips to stop the blood. He knew her chest as bandaged from another wound so it was safe to rip her shirt off. He tours her shirt off and everyone gasped. Her entire upper body was bandaged so he was happy that it was covered. It made saving her a bit easier.

"Tori get Rikki's bag Emma and Cleo get her clothes, Lewis and Ash help me with her," he said to her friends

"How do you know us?" Emma asked

"Pictures," he said looking back at Rikki. She was loosing alot of blood and she was coming in and out of consciousness. He had to keep her awake no matter what he had to do. Once he had her bag he told Ash and Lewis to lift Rikki up a bit so he could see if the bullet went through but it did not. So he grabbed her tweezers to get the bullet. He moved to the other side of the table and had Lewis hold the flashlight while he looked for the bullet and her Father kept her awake.

"Got it," Zane said as he came over with the whip

"Great now help keep her awake," Indy said as everyone watched him save Rikki's life. She had very little time until she bled to death. Indy had to work quickly. He found the bullet and pulled it out and Rikki managed to scream. Indy used the shirt to stop the blood. Then he just reached the bandages on her side and moved to her leg. It missed the bone and went straight through. So he was able to stop the blood from bleeding out. It took a while but he finally stopped the bleeding but Rikki was not awake. He thought she did not make it but saw her breathing. He got a glass of water poured it on her face and her eyes opened. She was still weak but managed a smile and then started to try to talk and finally did.

"What are you all looking at?" she said weakly

"You you're alive," Zane said

"I know, Thanks," she said to Indy

"Wait what did you need the whip for?" Zane asked

"Oh Right hand it to me," he said as he lifted Rikki op and used the whip to tie her arm up so she could not use it. But it would not last for long. She needed a hospital and fast.

"Come on," Indy said as he picked her up

"We're coming with you," Her Father said

"Good Idea," Indy said as he walked out caring Rikki and the left for the Hospital as fast as they could.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6 : A Month Later

Title – After He Split

**Title –** After He Split

**Summary –**This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Disclaimer –**I own nothing except The Australian Archaeologist

**Chapter 6 - A Month Later**

XXX

One Month later when Rikki was almost completely healed she was lifting weights at her fathers home. She had not left because she was incapable of flying and her father kept her on lock down. He tended to be overprotective with her even if they had not spoken in years. That day was different. Indiana Jones returned to see how she was and her old school friends were with her everyday even the ones who did not get along with her showed their support and gratitude for saving their lives. Indy arrived at the house around 10 am and she was already up. She was not supposed to use her right arm but she never listened. She inherited that from her father. Her mother was so grateful that she came back and yet so worried for Rikki's life.

"Good Morning Rikki," Indy said walking into the room

"Indy," she said rushing up to hug him

"How are you feeling?"

"Good,"

"Your arm?"

"Much better, how was that last little adventure?"

"Tiring," He joked

"What are you doing here?"

"Two things,"

"Alright,"

"One I found something I thought you might like," he said pulling a little book out of his pocket. It was the diary she had been looking for since she started.

"You found it,"

"Yes,"

"Wait what was the second thing?" she asked putting the diary on the table

"Well I wanted to ask you if we could get something to eat and get to know each other a little better,"

"Alright when?" she asked

"When ever,"

"How about in five minutes,"

"Okay,"

"Let me get changed I'll be right back," she said rushing out of the room. Indy was shocked she said yes. So he waited and she came back just when she said she would.

"Ready?" she asked she was wearing brown paints and a Brown shirt to match.

"Ready," he said as he grabbed her arm and they walked together to go get some early lunch.

XXX

They were there for hours and then took a walk on the beach and talked. They really got along and then Indy walked her back to the house and said he would be back soon he had to go get something. So he walked out and she sat on the couch picked up a book and started to read while she waited.

XXX

Indy returned an hour later just in time for dinner. He joined them and then asked her father if he could talk to him for a second.

"Sir may I have a word?" Indy asked getting up and her father followed

"Where are they going?" Rikki asked Zane him Tori and her other friends had came over for dinner as well.

"No Idea," he said starting to eat again they came back moments later and Indy walked over to Rikki.

"Rikki can I ask you something?" Indy asked

"Sure," she said as Indy knelt on to the floor

"I thought it would be the right time, since everyone is here,"

"Oh My God," Rikki said under her breath. She knew what was about to happen.

"Rikki Bennett will you marry me?" he asked looking into her eyes and smiling

"Yes," she said as she jumped up and hugged him and kissed him on the lips. Then she sat down next to him and was so happy she could not even eat.

XXX - One week later

"Have you thought of a date or place yet?" Emma asked when they met at Mako Island.

"Not really. we thought of having it here and then one in the U.S. so every one cam come or we would just have it somewhere in the middle,"

"Like where?"

"No Idea,"

"How about you have it here and pay for his family and friends to come to it," Cleo said

"That's a great idea, but I have to ask Indy first,"

"Your right," She said as she jumped into the salt water. She was not able to go in the ocean for a while because of the wounds but now she could. Rikki and her friends had a big secret too. Rikki wanted to tell Indy what it was but she could not. She would wait till the right time to tell him and anyway it only happened on the full moon. She thought about telling him but decided not to she told herself that when the time was right and the situation demanded it she would.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Plans

Title – After He Split

**Title –** After He Split

**Summary –**This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Disclaimer –**I own nothing except The Australian Archaeologist

**Chapter 7 - Plans**

XXX

The Next day Indy and Rikki sat at the table to make plans. They wanted the wedding before the year was up. So Indy liked the idea Rikki had said and they decided to fly to America and talk to his family. She wanted to meet them before they got married but Indy did not want her to meet his father so she agreed the only people he met were Marcus and some of Indy's friends there were four in all and they all agreed so they would pay for the guests to fly to Australia September for the wedding. Everything was set and Indy and Rikki would be married soon. The guest list included her family, her friends and his friends. It would be pretty small and that is what they wanted. They were to have it at a beach side church and then the party would be at a beach side country club. They date was set for September 24th 1933. Rikki was so happy with Indy and ever since he met her his dreams about Marion went away. They planed for the wedding to be Red and White and then they planed to honeymoon in Venice, Italy. They had no plans after that and now they were ready to be together for as long as they lived. However short that may be.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	8. Chapter 8 : The Wedding

Title – After He Split

**Title **– After He Split

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing except the Australian Archaeologist

**Author's note** - This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Chapter 8 – The Wedding**

XXX

The day came so fast. Everything was ready and everyone was there. Rikki waited in her room thinking about the day. She was as happy as she had ever been and now she would be married. Her only concern was that she made the right choice. She told herself she did and she got up and walked out to the car.

XXX – At Church end of wedding

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest said as Indy and Rikki kissed.

XXX – the reception

"Congratulations Rikki," Cleo said hugging her friend. Rikki and all the bridesmaids were talking and the maid of honor was getting her speech ready. Rikki had chosen Emma to be the maid of honor. She did not want her sister and Emma was really good with speeches. Everyone told Rikki to choose Emma and that was a great decision. Marcus was Indy's best man and he was preparing his speech. Everyone was dancing and everyone was happy. Rikki walked away from her friends and over to her new husband. He was wearing his suit with a little touch of his own. He had his fedora on like usual but Rikki never minded. She was happy to be with him.

"Time for the speeches," Rikki whispered to Indy as they walked over to the table and sat down.

"Rikki is such a great friend," Emma started out

"She is always there for me and never says no. For as long I have known Rikki she is always so nice and Indiana is lucky to have married her. Rikki can always be trusted. There is never a time I don't trust her. One time Rikki and I were on Mako Island and we were surrounded by sharks. I had hurt my leg and could not swim. Rikki helped me out of the water and two safety. She is always there for me and everyone. I know that Rikki and Indiana will be together forever," Emma said finishing her speech. Rikki got up and hugged her best friend and thanked her. Then it was Marcus's turn.

"Indiana has been a great friend to me. He is always helping me when I get caught in some trouble and He is willing to do anything to help a friend. I have known him since he was little and his father would agree Indy is a great person. He always protects his friends and never sad no. unless he has to. I remember when Indiana was younger the first time he got an artifact he was thirteen and he found people looting in the mines in Utah. He did what ever he could to get the cross of Coronado back. He fought a lion and fell in a room full of snakes," Marcus said still not finished. Indy shook when Marcus reminded him of that day.

"Indy never did get the cross but he never gave up hope of finding it not even today. Indiana will be a fine husband and him and Rikki will be together forever," He finished and Indy got up to hug his friend.

XXX - 1 hour later

"Bye," Rikki and Indy yelled as they waved goodbye to their friend and headed to the airport to head to their honeymoon in Italy.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	9. Chapter 9 : One Year Later

Title – After He Split

**Title **– After He Split

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing except the Australian Archaeologist

**Author's note** - This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Chapter 9 – One Year Later**

XXX

They had been married a year now and things were great. Indy was working at the collage still and Rikki go a job there as the Paleontology teacher. The students loved her and she was happy there. They called her by her maiden name Mrs. Bennet but they all knew she was Indy's wife. They went one all the adventures together. Sometimes one went and the other stayed but they were all happy. It was 1934 and they were both just the same as they were when they had met a year earlier. Rikki wanted to meet Indy's father and they fought about that sometimes but she never won that fight. Other then that they never fought. They were really happy. They had their first anniversary a week ago and went to visit London in celebration. Other then that everything was relatively the same. But they did not know that something would happen in the year to come that would change things a bit and give them the adventure of their lives.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	10. Chapter 10 : A New Mission

Title – After He Split

**Title **– After He Split

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing except the Australian Archaeologist

**Author's note** - This takes place after Indy Left Marion and he hooks up with an Australian Archaeologist. Story will end right before Temple of doom takes place. I will start a new story that takes place during the movies then one for after. This also has a small Power Rangers and H2O: Just Add Water tie in.

**Chapter 10 – The New Mission**

XXX

Another year passed as Indy sat at his fathers' desk waiting for his return. Indy had his mail sent to his father while he and Rikki were away. Indy was board so decided to open his mail when he found something from Shang high. Indy opened it and then after he read it he raised out of the room to Rikki's class room. Class was still in session but he could not wait. He knocked once and then let himself in.

"The Paleozoic era lasted," Rikki was saying but stopped when she saw Indy enter the room.

"One moment class," she said walking over to her husband. He handed her the letter and she looked at it read it and then froze.

"Where did you get this," she whispered so low Indy could barely hear her

"Mail,"

"Alright let's go but after class. Get the stuff packed I will meet you at the car in an hour,"

"Alright," he said kissing her cheek and exiting with the letter. Rikki turned back to her class and continued to teach. When class was over, she gathered her things and exited. It was break time so she did not have to miss work. She met Indy at the car and they left to the airport.

XXX – Shanghai – A month later

"Indy what do you think?" Rikki whispered as they walked the streets of china.

"I don't know," Indy said as he walked past stands selling all kinds of things from food to clothes to live animals to dead animals. Rikki started to get creped out when they ran in to a rat seller. They kept walking trying to find the place where they would meet Lao Shi the next week. When all of a sudden Indy felt something hit his side pocket. He had fast reflexes and caught a kid's hand reaching into his pocket. It was a little boy about ten years old.

"Nice try kid," Indy said and Rikki just laughed.

"Sri I need money for food, Please," The kid said he looked a little hungry but otherwise healthy

"What's your name kid?" Indy asked

"Short Round," the kid replied

"Well Short Round it's your lucky day," Indy said

"Why?" The kid looked confused

"How would you like a job?"

"A job wow mister,"

"Congratulations you're my new assistant," Indy said

"Thanks mister,"

"Call me Dr. Jones," Indy said and Rikki laughed again

"Who are you?" Short Round asked looking at Rikki

"Call me Mrs. Jones, I don't like the Doctor part," Rikki said laughing

"It is nice to meet you," Short Round said shaking her hand

"It is nice to meet you too Short Round," Rikki said holding out her hand for him to grab. The three of them walked to a decent place to eat and talked. They began to like each other right away and Short Round agreed to be their get away driver the next week if anything happened. They could tell he was a good kid. They let Short Round stay with them and he would help them if they needed his help. The next week went great. They had the thing they were getting paid for and Short Round was a humongous help. Indy and Rikki knew that this kid would be a great aspect in their lives and that they would grow closer and closer everyday.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


End file.
